Smashing McDonald's
by Nstorm
Summary: An idea that has formed in my mind, and because I wanted to do something I haven't don, ta-da! Join Mario, Marth, and many others as they manage a McDonald's admist a writer that is really OOC or whatever.
1. Chapter 1 Smashing Now

Mario, and a bunch of his friends, decided to open a McDonald's. Yes, they just did.

"Why are we doing this Mario?" Marth asked while trying to fit himself in the blue uniform five sizes toom small.

"Because the Smash Bros. need money!" Mario exclaimed behind the counter.

"But our new game just came out,' Marth protested as the uniform ripped.

"Yes, but I wanted to have some fun, and plus this idea wasn't a thing till now," Mario replied shrugging." Anyway, the point is I always wanted a McDonald's!"

"But you do realize that Lucina owns this, but made you assistant manager right?" Marth questioned." You don't have that much power. You're about as powerless as a level one character in a RPG."

"Which is why I'm gonna raise to the top, and conquer this restaurant!" Mario exclaimed then proceeded to laugh like a villain.

Marth stared at him blankly as the rumors of him being evil were being proven.

"What I don't get is why am I and Lucina in here!?" Marth exclaimed to Mario who stopped laughing.

"Well, it's either Smash Brso. or Mario, and since Smash Bros. is in now we're here," Mario replied." That and we made a deal with the others that they'd get a shot at a wacky fan fiction chance."

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL DAMNIT!" Luigi bellowed walking into the shop with a pair of overalls in his left fist. He marches up to Mario who blinks in response." And you forgot your pants again."

Mario lookd down at his three-quarters-of-the-way naked body, and groaned in response.

"Not-a again!" Mario exclaimed snatching the overalls out of his brothers hands.

"It would seem we are in for the ride of a lifetime," Marth sighed scratching his head as his uniform ripped again.


	2. Chapter 2 A Hand Floats in

The cold was seeping in through the cracks of the restaurant flooded with customers giving their money to pay for over priced McDonald's food. Mario was standing at the counter when a familiar face walked in the door. Or rather hand.

"What's up?" The Master Hand questioned Mario floating inside.

"Wait, you can talk!?" Mario gasped in pure shock as he then snapped his fingers in anger." Great, I owe Peach a back massage!"

"Of course I can talk!" The Master Hand shouted slapping Mario in the face.

Mario flies over the deep counter behind him, and into the deep fryer losing another one of his lives for today. He reappears back at the counter, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I hate that I'm still connected to the game," Mario sighed." Anyway, how do you eat?"

The Master Hand shook himself.

"Better if you don't know," The Master Hand replied.


	3. Chapter 3 Goo on Link

Link walked into the restaruant covered in electrojelly AKA weird goo, leaving behind a green and glowing, trail of goo. Mario watched as Link walked from the entrance, to a booth, and took a seat at that booth. After staring at the man for who knows how long, he decided to go over to where he was sitting, and ask why he was covered in goo.

"Yo, Link?" Mario asked causually looking at Link and his goo while nodding his head." What's up?"

Link sighed heavily before wipping a glump of goo out of his eyes, but instead puts more goo on his face.

"I just got punked," Link sighed as Mario blinked twice.

"Wait, by who?" Mario asked narrowing his eyes at Link.

"The Master Nose," Link replied as Mario slowly backed away from him as if he was a bomb.

"Look, um, I don't want to touch something that came out of a nose, so I'm gonna go... wipe something down," Mario said awkwardly as he ran to get some stuff to clean Link up.

A child walked up to Link smiling, but quickly ran away screaming when he saw him up close. Link sighed.


	4. Chapter 4 PPPBM Appears

Mario watched as the new customer walked in, and took their seat in the back, facing Mario. He never ever saw something like this being. This being is legendary only coming once per yer, per day per week. Whispers have been made about them, and all fear him.

He is PPBM otherwise known as Pink Ping-Pong Man fighting crime by shooting pink ping-pong balls from his hands!

"Sir?" Mario called to PPPBM who looked at Mario in wonder." Are you going to buy something?"

PPBM tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm goin go to die if you don't!" Mario exclaimed a sweat drop falling off his face." Because the girl is going to kill me!"

Not knowing that its not a cry for help, PPPBM gets out of his seat, and runs out the door looking for the female dog threatening Mario.

"I seriously need to get some-" Mario began when SCM otherwise known as Sea Cucumber Man walks in.

Mario sighed in despair.


	5. Chapter 5 They Come For Food

It was late at night at McDonald's, and Mario was trying to stay up since he was the only one there. He drank twenty cans of energy drinks, ten candy bars, and two gallons of hot sauce, yet he couldn't stay up. He had a feeling that he shouln't have drunk that hot sauce.

As he was falling asleep while standing up, a bright white light flashed outside the shop, and going inside the shop. Immediately, Mario woke up and summoned a pickle in his right hand ready to fight whoever is to come out of the light. When the light vanished, three green reptiles that stood like humans were in front of the counter. They had guns in their hands, and meant business. Mario was becoming scared-so scared that he was sorry he ate Luigi's sub.

"We come for McDonalds!" shouted one of them giving a peace sign at Mario.

After that, Mario fell to the ground for he finally lost his control over his sleepiness. The three reptiles looked over the counter at the sleeping Mario, who is sucking on the cucumber.

"We should have went to Taco Bell!" They shouted as they disappeared.


End file.
